A Promise Fulfilled
by Tarabridget87
Summary: Satine has died, Christian goes one last time to visit her grave, except there's a twist to the story. A very short story on how Christian overcomes his pain. Please R&R! (Completed)


NOTE: Hey! I'm glad you decided to read this. It's a different idea, something I haven't seen around here. The beginning is a little rough, but keep reading until the end. It all comes together, I promise . . . give it a chance.  
  
I really hope you like it. PLEASE R&R and tell me if you like it.  
  
A PROMISE FULFILLED  
  
It was seemingly another ordinary day in Paris, just like any other. The sun hid behind tall, swirling clouds and a breeze swept over the city that blew past Christian, sending a slight shiver up his spine. He was trekking through Forêt Venteuse, Montmarte's only forest, following the same path he had been following for 2 months short a year, yet somehow today it seemed peculiarly different. Today the forest was dark and cool, as if to foreshadow some great tragedy that had perhaps been written in the stars.  
  
Despite this unwelcoming feeling, Christian continued on even though he was becoming increasingly breathless with every step. He coughed pitifully on the back of his hand, struggling to catch his breath. His health seemed to decline with each passing day. Journeying through the winding paths in Forêt Venteuse was something he had done as often as he could, but as time wore on, became more and more of a strenuous task.  
  
Christian had been diagnosed with consumption shortly following Satine's death. He had contracted the contagious disease from her, as did many others Satine had been close to at the Moulin Rouge, but sincerely did not blame her. The disease had physically taken it's toll on Christian. He was often not well - coughing painfully, awake at night either from sweating or chills. He experienced weight loss and often had fevers. And aside from all of this, Christian had never felt so depressed.  
  
He had changed since Satine's death. His spirit and idealistic personality had slowly faded away with time. His expression was unchangingly forlorn and his eyes, which had before possessed such life and sparkled with youth, were now tired and dull.  
  
At long last, he arrived at his destination - a small clearing at the edge of a grassy foothill - Satine's burial site. He gasped to breathe and tried to control the burning sensation in his chest. Sensing the tickling sensation in his throat, he snatched a cloth from his coat pocket and covered his mouth as he painfully coughed up warm, crimson blood. He breathed in the fresh air, nearly tasting the cleanliness of it. Sometimes he felt that the unpolluted air up in the forest helped tame the symptoms of his disease.  
  
Christian stood before the lone gravestone, surveying the beautiful site before him. Satine's resting place was on the edge of a hill and had been cleared, so that it overlooked Montmarte, yet was still so distant from the rest of the world. It was a fitting and scenic place for Satine to be buried. Christian bent down on his knees to level himself with Satine's grave; setting down the sack he carried. The weathered gravestone was surrounded with overgrown grass and lovely wildflowers that had grown in over time.  
  
"It's done, Satine. I've written our story," he announced with pride. He retrieved an old wooden box and a thick red book from his sack titled, A Love That Will Live Forever, By Christian James. The book was unread and new, the gold lettering shimmering. "Our love will indeed live forever," he said in agreement with the title of the book. He put the book in the box to keep it safe and snapped the locks shut, closing it eternally. He placed the gift in front of her gravestone and then laid down a single red rose on top of it.  
  
He gazed at the grave and considered that this was his very last time he would be able to visit Satine. Impulsively, he began to speak, and did not attempt to hold back. "Satine, you must know that had I a choice, I would not take back one moment we shared together," he said softly. "You are my everything, my inspiration. You complete my soul. I will love you until my dying day and the days forever after that." He had searched so long for those words and now that they had been said, he felt he as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He could leave this life with no regrets. A feeling of contentment rushed over him. He smiled slightly, something that he had not done in a long while.  
  
Christian closed his eyes and a tear streamed down his cheek. "Goodbye," he whispered gently. Actually hearing the word "goodbye" being spoken aloud brought upon such a profound and significant realization that things were at long last coming to an end. But somehow, it wasn't so tragic as Christian had anticipated it would be. He at first envisioned slowly dying, sick and alone. But, it was not this way at all. Christian had supportive friends who helped him when he was ill and he had fulfilled his lifelong dream to be a writer. He had fallen in love and met the most fascinating, talented people that he would never have had the privilege of knowing, had he not dared to venture into the world. He had lived a wonderful life and only now could he grasp the full measure of what it means to love and be loved in return. After a moment, he reopened his eyes, but they were changed. A glint of the former sparkle they once held had returned.  
  
The sun began to come out of hiding and shone gloriously down upon the world. The whole of Paris sparkled and all was bright and magnificent. It promised a new beginning to follow this ending. Despite his pain, Christian had triumphed with courage and love in his heart. He felt a renewed sense of strength. He had suffered, but he had endured.  
  
As he left for the final time, the sun tucked away back into a cloud as quickly as it had come, and the sunlight ceased to shine as brilliantly as it just had . . . yet it seemed almost certain that it would return.  
  
FROM BEETLE: Thanks for reading my fic! I really appreciate that you have taken the time to read it. I was just wondering if anyone realized that consumption, now called tuberculosis, is contagious? I haven't seen any fics where Christian has it so I thought this would be good because they are reunited in the afterlife! YAY!  
  
PLEASE! I would like to ask that you please review it - tell me what you thought, was it good or bad, suggestions, write anything you want. I'd just like your feedback. Thank you so much. = )  
  
DISCLAIMER: I did not create nor do I have ownership of "Moulin Rouge", it's storyline or any of its characters. I can only claim to my story that I have written. 


End file.
